


Oath of the Dagger and Other Poems

by ladyoflalaland



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflalaland/pseuds/ladyoflalaland
Summary: Concrete poetry depicting Three Houses characters, crests, and weapons.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Oath of the Dagger and Other Poems

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a zine application and figured I might as well share it with the world. Additional poems may be added as later chapters, tags will be updated at that time. 
> 
> Fandom twitter: [@Ladyoflalaland](https://twitter.com/ladyoflalaland).

A  
path  
to my  
future   
brother  
I called you   
once might have  
been more than this  
more than lions and deer  
and so much more than eagles  
more than children sent off to fight  
more than the white hair that keeps  
me and makes me more than myself  
I think  Fódlan can be beautiful brother  
do you want me to call you brother  
better brother than what we are  
now killer murderer I do not  
know if I can go on as you  
knew me hegemon is  
an ugly thing but so  
it seems am I to you  
I think  Fódlan can be more  
but when you asked me to cut a path to my future  
did you not realize  
that your future and  
mine are not separate   
strings but two tangled  
strands and when you  
next hold out your hand  
I must hold out this blade  
the future lies through your flesh

  
  



End file.
